falling down isnt very fun
by merlinlovergirl123
Summary: taken from dragon:riders of berk- portrait of hiccup as a buff young man. hiccup is injured by the cave in when picking up the last clue. it is up to his friends to get him out alive. contains WHUMP.


**Falling down isn't fun**

**This is a one-shot taken from the dragon riders of berk episode "portrait of hiccup as a buff young man" as hiccup choses a piece and the floor falls in. it amazed me that he wasn't hurt so here is a small whunp. **

"Look to myself, strong and pure. Oww Hamish you're killing me" hiccup was standing right in the middle of a round room surrounded by thousands of tiny fire-worm dragons. Their skin burning hotter than the sun itself. The room was dark apart from the fain glow but the heat was getting unbearable. Hiccup could see the others were beginning to struggle with the heat as well. He needed to make a choice and fast but what had the riddle meant. "Something pure and something strong, first look to yourself and you won't go wrong" what the hell did that mean. Iron was strong but not pure, but then there was gold…

"Hiccup! We have to go. NOW" Astrid's scream echoed around the room. Looking back to the four pedestals hiccup ran forward and grabbed the piece to his right. It felt heavy but pure. A sudden rumble shocked hiccup out of his thoughts. The whole floor was falling underneath him. Running to the side of the building he could hear the screams and shots of his friend (maybe excluding Shootout) he could see toothless ahead of him standing along the edge of the cave. Then before he could reach the edge the world fell.

"HICCUP!"

Pain. That was all he felt as he was sent tumbling down the hole. Rocks and boulders flying round him hitting him with the force of Thor himself. Before he could move his body round a particularly large rock collided with the left side of his body sending stabs of pain shooting throughout this side. He heard a crack. His ribs. He knew what a broken rib could mean but right now he was struggling to care. Another jolt and he was pushed into the wall of the cave a shape edge awaited him. The jagged sides running strait through his frail skin sinking deep into his side. Hiccup couldn't control himself he let out an ear piercing scream.

Above the gaping hole toothless and the others had no choice but to leave hiccup and get out of the cave as quick as possible. The walls and roof were just like that of the hole hiccup fell down. Breaking, rocks tumbling down hitting the floor with an almighty crash. It was evident on toothless's face that there was no way he was going to leave hiccup in that hole but there was also no way that he could get to him. He was forced out of the cave by a squealing Astrid and a hard shove from her Nadda Stormfly. "Oh dear Thor, hiccup. We need to find him"

"Find who" the gang froze as they heard the unmistakable voice of their chief. Stoick. Not knowing what to say or do they stood frozen. How could they tell their chief that his son had fallen and was most likely crushed by rock. Fortunately –or was in unfortunately- they didn't have to as just at that moment they heard a pained scream.

"Hiccup" Stoick's face dropped the colour drained. "No, hiccup." He rounded on the group of kids. "What in Thors name happened" Stoick and Gobber both listened as they were told of how hiccup had figured out all the clues, how he had fallen. Without muttering a single word both the Vikings ran forwards and started to dig with their hands, through the mounds of rubble.

Darkness and pain are not the best two things to regain conciseness to. Hiccup lay on the ground his energy slowly ebbing away. He couldn't just lay there. He was a Viking. Okay, so he may now be the best, the biggest, the bravest but he did prise himself on being smart and strong willed. He grabbled along the floor pulling himself towards a wall. Placing one hand on his side the other searched for a nook for him to place his hand and pull himself up, thankfully he found a rather large one.

"Ahhhh" walking hurt but he had to get out of this hell hole. Each step made his ribs jangle and his breath falter. Suddenly a high pitched shooting noise came from above. "t-t-toothles-s" he had forgotten about his friends above. They were trying to get to him. A wave of pain washed over him sending shivers down his spine and a throb to his head. Maybe just maybe he could sit here for a second and just..Just close..His..ey..s….

"Were through" it was Fishlegs who was the first to shout. They had broken through the layer of rock that had created a barrier from hiccup. Toothless was the first to run through the hole they had made. Followed closely by Astrid and Stoick. Dust still hung from the ceiling and the occasional rock still fell but otherwise the cave was silent. That's what was the worst part if hiccup was okay surely they should be able to hear something. A metal clonking of his foot, a shout for help. Anything. But there was nothing.

"You guys stay here me and Thornado will go down there and look for hiccup if I shout you come down slowly we don't need another cave in. got it"

"But…"

"Got it"

"Yes chief"

It was clear Astrid hated that plan and so did toothless but since he can't fly there was no way of getting down there on his own.

"Hiccup son are you there" Stoick had carefully flown Thornado down the gaping hole in the floor. He may not have shown it back there above the surface but he was scared. He was scared that he would find his boys broken body down here, scared that he might have to go back up and announce the death of his only son, and he was scared for toothless. What would that dragon do without hiccup, they had never been apart for a long time before and to be apart forever would be impossible.

There was hardly any room for Stoick to fly Thornado so they ended up having to walk across the jagged rocks. Just as Stoick opened his mouth to shout a small glint caught his eye. He ran forwards hoping that this glint was the bottom of his son's leg and that round the corner his body was still attached. But what he round scared him. Blood. A large pool of it and to one side a long smear were a body looked like it had been dragged through it. "No no no no no no hiccup what have I done. I did this. If it wasn't for that stupid painting." His words were lost in the choking sound that came from his thought. If hiccup wasn't here then where was he? Stoick carried on walking for what must have only been 100 meters as he climbed over a large bolder what he saw was enough to make his heart bleed.

His son lay frozen in a pool of his own blood. Long cuts across his body, maximal amount of bruising and a deep would in his side. Stoick couldn't control himself he staged towards his boy and cried. How could this have happened to hiccup? He never got into any sort of violence or had ever had any major injury (apart from the leg) yet here he was half dead.

"Stoick is everything all right, have you found hiccup." Gobber's voice shattered the silence. What was he doing he couldn't just sit here and let hiccup bleed to death he needed to get him to gothil the village healer. Picking up hiccup he jumped on Thornado and willed the dragon to fly as best he could. Which was extremely difficult but he didn't have time to walk hiccup back. As soon as they got to the hole opening Thornado shot out and landed as softly as he could on the ground.

The kids ran and surrounded Stoick but suddenly back off as they saw what he was holding in his hand. He jumped off his dragon and placed hiccup on the ground. Gobber came over and gasped at what he saw but no words were said. In silence they bandaged hiccup up as best they could. Toothless was going mental at not being allowed to see hiccup. They needed to work in peace but he was his dragon just as hiccup was his rider. As Stoick sat up strait toothless caught a glimpse at the white face of his best friends. He had had enough. Letting out a plasma blast he reared and ran towards hiccup.

There he was his best friend. How could he have let this happen hiccup had looked out for toothless when he was injured or ill yet toothless couldn't help but feel like he had been useless?

"Stoick we need to get him back to berk, right now." Gobber gently lifted the boy up and placed him on Thornado Stoick sitting behind clinging onto the boy as if he were clinging onto the boy's life. Without even turning back he pushed Thornado on and headed back to berk. Back home.

**Well there you go my first one-shot. Hope you liked it sorry there wasn't much speech. I am thinking about doing a sequal one-shot to this about his recovery and the scars he is left with what do you think. **

**Ps cookies and milk made by some minions if you review/favourite/follow **


End file.
